The Sky Pilots
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: In a Universe under siege by the Time Soldiers, lead by the Architect, everyone is running or in hiding... Until a special someone appears that is. Better Summary inside!


[A/N: Before I begin this story, I have to say various things, I do not own any of the Anime universes I own in this story. I do own my idea, "The Sky Pilots". I also own my other idea, "The Time Soldiers" This story is rated: M so be weary of swearing, etc. If I have done anything against the rules please let me know so I can correct it! =D Without further ado...Enjoy!]

No-one could believe it. No-one wanted to believe it...No-one had a choice but to run.

Black velvet skies covered in shades of blood red. Burning cars and overturned lorries. Children screaming and women running to keep their futures safe...Everyone wanted a Hero...Of some kind...

To save them.

That was part of the problem though. Even Goku Son was having problems keeping this particular evil enemy at bay. He had gone with Sakura Kinomoto to try to stop the evil force at its head. A leader with next to no equal...They called him: Architect.

Amongst all the carnage and chaos, Sonic and his team were desperately trying to help Earth and the population of Mobius to escape. There were countless people being killed every moment. If you blinked, you would be dead. There was no time for negotiation...The enemy wanted you dead. No matter who you were, from the innocent lives of Rikka Takanashi right the way through to the stubbornness of Takato...There was no chance of survival...At least...Not yet.

In this battlefield, your name meant pretty much nothing. Your will to survive was tested to the very limit. Nothing was going to be able to save you. Kai Hiwatari stood nearby an abandoned hospital as people were running inside it. "Keep moving!" He shouted as he looked to the skies above the hospital. His bit-beast Dranzer was trying to keep the hospital a somewhat haven for everyone to be in.

These were the times...The times which Humanity (amongst other planet populations throughout the universe) had feared. Since the very beginning there had been a dark presence in the cosmos...They just didn't think that it would happen...Ever.

Mint Blancmanche raced through the hospital, tending to various different people who were wounded or otherwise hurt. "Over here!" Mint looked over to her trusted friend Vanilla and got over to her. "This guy...He's dieing! I can't help him!" Vanilla looked like she was sweating bullets...

The main problem with this enemy was that it wasn't just machines. It wasn't just a mad-man. It was never about reward and deals...This was pure genocide...On a Universal scale.

"Everyone, Get down!" Mint heard Kai shout at the top of his lungs, she ducked her head and pushed the person beneath her down. A gigantic explosion rocked the hospital as several people were blasted into the hospital. Mint looked up after the dust settled and her eyes widened. "Shit..." She whispered as she saw just who was dead: Tyson Kinomiya (or Granger to his English friends who couldn't pronounce his surname) and Ash Katchum. Both of them lay on the floor, covered in rubble, blood and various different coloured liquid.

Vanilla's eyes widened as another explosion occurred, each explosion was getting more and more violent and vicious. The city that was once called Tokyo was now in flames of fire and war. Kai raced into the hospital. "Mint!" He shouted as another explosion noise almost drowned him out.

"Get everyone out of here! This place is not safe anymore!" Mint looked at him as though he was mad. "Are you crazy!? Where is everyone supposed to go then!?" Kai ducked as a sword almost cut his head off his shoulders. Mint's eyes widened as Kai spun around. Standing there was none other then one of the Architect's special team: Molly Polinsky of The Time Soldiers.

Thankfully though, before the brown haired girl covered in digital technology could do any damage, Atem and Yugi raced around the corner, followed by someone who Kai/Mint and the Anime world had never seen before. While Atem rugby tackled the Time Soldier to the ground the new arrival pulled out his watch on his left wrist. "Let's get this show on the road!" Molly struggled to her feet, shaking Atem off. She turned and aimed her sword at Atem's stomach much to the horror of Yugi.

"Wh...What are you!?" Mint shouted but within seconds she stopped shouting when she saw this guy press a switch on the watch, making Molly collapse onto the ground gasping for air. "That should just about do it!" The boy raced over to her.

"My name is Edward. Its time to get you all out of here!" Kai ducked underneath another piece of concrete that almost killed him. "We're trapped! There's no ship that can with-stand the Architect's fleet!" Edward smiled. His purple eyes and general steam punk-looking outfit almost shining. "You've never heard of my people?" Edward re-adjusted his googles on his head as he saw Atem alongside Yugi standing next to Mint.

Vanilla got over to the three of them with the surviving people of the hospital behind her. "Your people?" She coughed as smoke began to envelop the reception area where they were stood. "You...You fucking Sky Pilot!" Molly shouted even though her cybernetics were almost failing her.

"Looks like you've woken up Moll'" Edward smirked and turned to the Time Soldier. "You may be strong enough to kill me Sky Pilot...But do you really think I want to kill you!?" Before Molly could say anything else, she felt her cybernetics go into shut-down mode and she fell onto the floor, passed out cold.

Shadow the Hedgehog appeared next to the crew. "We should get out of here!" He shouted as they all made their way outside the hospital. Edward began to clap much to Yugi's curiosity. "What are you doing?" He whispered as Edward smiled at him. "Watch" Within a matter of minutes 2 ships that they all had NEVER seen in their lives appeared: Sky Ships. The Finest and most powerful looking ships that they had ever seen. "All aboard!" Edward shouted as one of them landed while the other one gave them air cover.

After a good 20 minutes worth of pure carnage and fighting, the two Sky Ships made it away from the battlefield that was Tokyo, Japan. Kai blinked as the skies themselves changed...They seemed to be warping. "Are we...Traveling through time?" Kai whispered while Edward began to chuckle, gaining their attention. "Nah, we're just traversing through Dimensions!"

A few minutes of silence was then broken by very loud noises, that sounded like a cross between a horn, and a beep from a car. "We're coming into land Esmeralda Jackie!" They all heard a girl's voice through the skies themselves. "Alright! Keep it steady...We'll have you in the Sky Dock in a matter of moments!" Edward smiled. "Got'cha!"

Away from the battle-field, Kai, Mint, Atem, Yugi and Vanilla got a good look at Edward now. His face was covered in charcoal and dust, he had brown and black leather gloves on alongside two guns. No sword unlike the legendary Time Soldiers. His hair was a cross between silver and grey, several bands of gold-looking items were wrapped around his two wrists, cameo-looking shorts also in brown, two steel-toe capped boots and finally a soft looking t-shirt with a V around the neck.

Edward looked like the real deal according to Yugi. He had only ever heard about the Sky Pilots in rumor and myth...But to know that they actually existed now... Was almost like a ray of light against the darkness that the Time Soldiers and the Architect's army had shrouded on the Universe.


End file.
